


Podfic Big Bang - In Harm's Way by gatorgrrrl

by weimar27



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weimar27/pseuds/weimar27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Padalecki is living a quiet life in San Antonio until one day he is snatched off the street by two men. Enter Tom Delaney, CIA spy. Only that's not his real name. His real name is Jensen Ackles, and he needs Jared's help. Jensen and his team have been tracking a man named Alain Laurent, a terrorist disguised as a legitimate businessman. Only, they haven't been able to get close enough to him to gather any useful intelligence. They know that Laurent and his partner, Rafiq Abdul-Aziz, are planning something big -- and possibly explosive. They just don't know what and they don't know when. But they know that time is running out. That's where Jared comes in. With a little manipulation, Jensen convinces Jared to help. To use himself as bait to lure Laurent into revealing his secrets. But nothing is ever that simple. As Jensen and Jared become more than just professional colleagues, the stakes become even higher. And when their mission takes an unexpected turn, Jensen must decide between love and duty, with devastating consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic Big Bang - In Harm's Way by gatorgrrrl

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Harm's Way](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6031) by gatorgrrl. 



**Total Size/Length:** 219 MB, 8:19:50  
 **Download Links:**  


>   
>  No Music   
> [mp3](http://www.box.net/shared/q6u6e7lzg1)   
> [mp4](http://www.box.net/shared/vea3kpta3m)
> 
> Music   
> [mp3](http://www.box.net/shared/bot11qapte)   
> [mp4](http://www.box.net/shared/97t9sms3ap)

  


  
  
  
  
[   
](https://picasaweb.google.com/weimar1927/May82011?authkey=Gv1sRgCL23gfPwmqWBNQ&feat=embedwebsite)   
  
---  
  
[cover art by ](https://picasaweb.google.com/weimar1927/May82011?authkey=Gv1sRgCL23gfPwmqWBNQ&feat=embedwebsite)[](http://deadflowers5.livejournal.com/profile)[**deadflowers5**](http://deadflowers5.livejournal.com/)   
  
  
**Author's Note:**

> This was recorded for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/podficbigbang/profile)[**podficbigbang**](http://community.livejournal.com/podficbigbang) challenge. This is the longest podfic I've recorded. It was the first podfic I planned to record, but it got put off for about a year. I'm glad that decided to let me record this, despite her initial reluctance. I'm neither fluent in Spanish or French, but I've done my best with the pronunciations of both languages. Thanks to [](http://deadflowers5.livejournal.com/profile)[**deadflowers5**](http://deadflowers5.livejournal.com/) for her lovely cover art.
> 
> Music in the Music verion came from the Soundtracks from _The Bourne Identity_ and _The Bourne Supremacy_ composed by John Powell. The song at the end is "Lift Me Up" by Moby.


End file.
